


Cupcake Quarrel

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Cupcake war, Cupcakes, F/M, For a Friend, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji can't bake, Genji is too cocky for his own good, German terms, Hana Lucio and Lena are all just mentioned tbh, Japanese Terms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weeaboo language boy, When you lose all your tags, late valentine's day fic, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Genji challenges Angela to a cupcake bake-off. Things go just as you'd expect.





	Cupcake Quarrel

The ninja smirked, strutting up behind the Swiss doctor with pride radiating from his entire being. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around, smiling upon seeing her friend.

 

"Genji! What do you need?" She asked, the cyborg chuckling.

 

"I have heard around base that your cupcakes are the best, however I would like to test this. Therefore, I challenge you to a Cupcake Quarrel, Doctor Ziegler!" It was almost comical, the way he held himself up pridefully as he declared the challenge. The blonde giggled and grinned, then straightened her posture.

 

"Well... You know I am not one to back down from a challenge. I accept, Genji."

 

And that's how they ended up here, in the kitchen of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, with flour, eggs, icing, and hoards of utensils scattered atop the marble counters. 

 

Each party hastily grabbed ingredients and murmured to themselves about flavors. Genji's movements were quick and fluid, flowing gracefully like water as he worked. Of course, being a ninja aided in elegance. Angela was a bit more hasty and careless with her own batch, though rightfully so as this was a common scenario for her to be in. Well, minus being challenged.

 

Genji chuckled as he poured batter into the pan and prepared for it to go in the oven.

 

"Yo! How is it going, _tenshi_?" He called to her, the woman in question blowing a strand of hair from her face as she finished filling her own pan.

 

"Just fine," she responded, "and you, _liebling_?"

 

" _'Wünderbar_ ,' as you say, Doctor Ziegler."

 

The two put their cupcakes in the oven, one behind the other, and waited. Awkward silence filled the air like fog on a cool spring morning. At least, it was like this for the few observers in the room, the two competitors only thinking about how they could win against the other. Eventually the oven rang out the completion of their wait, producing cooked cupcakes for the pair. They grabbed their own out with the help of oven mitts and got to work. Genji, ever eager, immediately began swirling green icing on top, using sprinkles to add eyes as if they were dragons. Angela, on the other hand, waited for them to cool before decorating hers, her own adorning pastel yellow frosting with a small ring of white icing on top to represent halos. Once finished, they each brought one to the 'judges,' consisting of Lena, Hana, and Lúcio.

 

As expected, Angela's were a hit with the three, the doctor receiving many praises as usual for her work. Genji felt his heart skip a beat as she giggled and playfully scolded them for their seemingly endless compliments.

 

Then came Genji's.

 

His were less fortunate. The icing had melted into green blobs on top of the cupcakes and looked a lot less like his previously characteristic dragons. He could only hope that the tasted decent. The cyborg felt heat rush to his face, various plates of his mechanical body parting slightly to allow steam to seep out from getting overheated. Their expressions reeked of feigned compliments as they tried to find something good about them, but it was fruitless. He nodded and bowed to them, then to Angela, before leaving in defeat.

 

Once everyone had dispersed Angela left to find Genji. She knew the poor man must be terribly embarrassed after that, and though his massive ego could use it, she still felt bad for him. She found him sitting on top of the storage building,  facing the crashing waves of the bay. She came up the stairs and approached the ninja, stopping beside him. She sat next to him, legs tucked beside her as they remained in comfortable silence.

 

Finally, he spoke up.

 

"Um... Congratulations, Doctor Ziegler. I suppose it was childish of me to leave you because I didn't win..." Repeating it in his head, he realised just how immature he must have seemed to everyone. He stood and she watched as he bowed to her.

 

" _Gomennasai_ , Doctor Ziegler." 

 

Angela was quiet for a second, then stifled a giggle before she couldn't hold back. Genji tilted his head in confusion and she waved her hand apologetically.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Genji, it's just that... Oh dear, you needn't be so formal! We are friends, yes? It's alright how you reacted. We all have childish outbursts." She flashed him a smile. That smile. He loved that smile. The way her nose crinkled up and her eyes shone with glee. He felt his face heating up again and his body releasing steam like before. She stood and took a step closer, reaching around to the back of his head to click his faceplate out of place, slowly pulling it away. She giggled. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink and his lips were slightly parted, surprise plastered on his scarred features.

 

"Doctor Zi-"

 

"Angela," she cut him off, "Call me Angela."

 

He nodded. "Angela... There is something I need you to know..."

 

"Mm... I believe I know what it is." With that, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, and after a moment of shock he returned the loving gesture. It was simple, sweet, and pure. They parted and Genji pulled his angel in his embrace, the doctor reciprocating.

 

"I love you, _tenshi_."

 

"I love you too, _liebling_."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I tried. Late V-day fic for a friend. She gave me the prompt "Person A challenges Person B to a cupcake war" and we agreed that Genji can't cook so here you go. <3
> 
> Tenshi - Japanese equivalent of "angel"
> 
> Liebling - German word for "dear" or "my dear"
> 
> Wünderbar - "Wonderful" in German
> 
> Gomennasai - Formal way of saying "I'm sorry" in Japanese
> 
> If I got any translations wrong let me know!


End file.
